


Wedding Bells

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Children, Fake Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou always pictured his wedding with more bells and fewer little girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Lil drabble!  
> S/O to tattoosanta for giving me names for Midorin's and Takao's lil sisters.

When Seijuurou walked into Shintarou’s house, he wasn’t expecting to see Hotaru and Suzu waiting.

“Sei Onii-chan~” Hotaru hummed. “Come on, come on! We have something very important to do today!”

“Alright then…” He didn’t want to argue with his boyfriends’ little sister and followed the girls as they skipped along.

“This is gonna be super fun, Suzu!” Hotaru half whispered, half shouted. Only a pitch a little girl could really achieve.

“Super fun!” Suzu replied with a giggle. “But wait… Did you find another bowtie?”

“No…” Hotaru let out a puff of breath. “Oh well, Sei Onii-chan doesn’t need one!”

Bowties? Why were bowties involved but not important enough for Seijuurou to need one? This was a question he had that he really would like to have answered as soon as possible.

He had no real chance to ask the girls, though, as they were already well ahead of him, still chattering away and seemingly not aware he’d fallen behind. Oh well, he’d find out what was going on soon enough.

Seijuurou followed the little girls into Hotaru’s room quietly. Hopefully this’d be innocent--

Innocent, but extremely silly. If the bowties tied haphazardly around Kazunari’s and Shintarou’s neck meant anything. At least he knew what the bowtie talk had been for now.

“Come on, Sei Onii-chan!” Suzu dragged Seijuurou to his boyfriends. “You guys are gonna get married!”

“Married?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. So they were having a mock-wedding, were they?

“Yep! We just need to dress you up somehow…” Suzu said, crossing her tiny arms across her chest. “But how…”

“I know!” Hotaru said, pulling something off a doll. “I have a veil he can wear!”

“Perfect.” Suzu’s eyes lit up. “It’s gonna be so great!”

The little girl shoved the veil into Seijuurou’s hands and he couldn’t bring himself to not place it on his head. The fact the girls were attempting this was...endearing and he couldn’t say no to something like that.

“You look adorable, Sei-chan~” Kazunari hummed with a small laugh, giving the redhead a side hug. “You should wear things like that more often!”

“Very funny, Kazunari.” He replied with a small smile and roll of the eyes.

“Even if he’s mostly joking, he’s right…” Shintarou said, clearing his throat. “The adorable part, that is.”

Seijuurou turned his smile to Shintarou. “Thank you both for the compliment, then.”

“Ne, Suzu look!” Hotaru called. “Sei Onii-chan looks like a bride. He’s blushing and everything.”

Seijuurou straightened a bit. Had he started blushing without realizing it? If he had, he was definitely getting redder.

“So much like a bride!” Suzu gasped. “This is gonna be the best wedding ever!”

“You guys just need to wait a minute, okay?” Hotaru added. “We need to set one more thing up!”

“Okay, okay.” Kazunari gave his sister and Hotaru a smile. “We’ll wait!”

Seijuurou let out a sigh, moving to rest his head on Shintarou’s chest. God, if a fake wedding was embarrassing, how would he last in a real one?

...Not that he was getting married anytime soon. Hell, by the time he was getting married, he might not even be in contact with his current boyfriends… That wasn’t a thought he liked, though.

“Okay! We’re ready~” Suzu exclaimed. “Walk down the aisle! Arm in arm.”

“Isn’t that what the father does with their child, Suzu?” Kazunari asked. “While the other waits at the alter?”

She pouted at her brother. “Fine! Sei Onii-chan and Shin Onii-chan will start by the alter and I’ll walk you down the aisle!”  
The three looked at each other before giving a shrug before Seijuurou and Shintarou went up the alter, arm in arm.

“Okay, now we start!” Suzu said, skipping to her brother and holding his hand.

As Suzu began basically marching her brother down the aisle they’d set up, Hotaru started trying to sing out a series of “bum”s that sounded like the wedding march. It vaguely sounded right at first, but little children don’t always have the best attention span and it quickly dissolved into a random set a sounds.

“Unique music for a wedding.” Seijuurou mumbled to Shintarou, an amused smile on his lips.

“Mmhmm…” Shintarou replied, a small smile in place. “Very much so.”

As soon as Kazunari had joined his boyfriends at the alter, Suzu ran behind it to sit next to Hotaru, apparently wanting to be out of sight, for some reason.

The reason was shown soon enough when Hotaru shoved a bear up into view.

“We are gathered here today,” She began, in a voice that tried to mock an old man’s. “To marry these three guys who love each other veeery much!”

The three looked to each other and barely held in laughter. This was...different than the real thing, they knew, but it was almost better.

“Do you promise to love each other forever and ever and…” Hotaru paused before jumping up. “And to never make each other sad?”

“Hotaru, sit down!”

“Sorry!”

The little girl sat back down with a thump and the three realized the girls were now waiting.

“We all do!” Kazunari exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. Apparently he didn’t think they needed to stick to the traditions if the girls weren’t going to.

“Good!” Hotaru exclaimed. “You may not kiss each other!”

Suzu jumped up, lighting fast. “But only on the cheek!”

**Author's Note:**

> I did a fast read through, so if there's any mistakes feel free and point them out!!


End file.
